Blood Angel
by Christianna Lupin
Summary: Read inside for the summary
1. prologue 1

**Blood Angel**

By Christianna Lupin

**Summary: Harry is tired of playing a good little boy so he goes to St Mungos because he's been feeling ill when he discovers he's dying. What happens to Harry when he meets a 'ghost' of his past?**

Prologue 1: ALL

Harry Potter shook his head as he entered St. Mungos in the disguise (he just put a ball cap on his head) and went up to the receptionist.

"Hi and welcome to St Mungos. How can I help?" the receptionist asked. Harry smiled.

"I was wondering if I can get a check up? It's urgent." he said softly to her. She nodded and made a notation on a piece of parchment.

"Go to the second floor and ask for Healer Bobby Young." she told him. He smiled at her.

-------------------------------

When Harry entered Healer Bobby Young's ward, he was reminded of a homey place.

The Healer was a brownish blonde haired man with brown blue eyes. He looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" he asked. Harry held out his arm.

"I don't know what's wrong with me but I've been lots of unexplained bruises and my bones and joints have been hurting."

When Healer Young took Harry's blood sample he checked it over five times before saying, "Harry, what do you know of Cancer?"

"I know that people die because of it." he said quickly. Healer Young gave a laugh.

"Harry, you have been experiencing gerneralised weakness and fatigue, Anemia, frequent or unexplained fevers and infections, weight loss and/or a general loss of appetite, excessive bruising or bleeding from wounds, nosebleeds, bone and joint pains, and breathlessness."

"Meaning?"

"You have Acute Lymphoblastic Lukemia." The healer ran some more tests when he discovered something.

"What's the last thing you can remember as a child?"

He gave a shrug. "I was hurt and my...friend Aura ran away."

The healer shook his head. "That's a lie-something happened to her because you've been memory charmed. I'd say it was when you were seven..."

-------------------------------

Harry's world was in shock. Not only was he ALL positive but there are illegal memory charms on him by Albus Dumbledore.

Harry's mind reeled as he remembered something a friend told him years ago...

_Flashback_

_Little seven year old Harry smiled in the park while Dudley was playing with his friends and he was with his best friend in the world._

_"Harry, promise me that we'd be best friends," came the six year old girl's voice. He smiled._

_"Forever Aura." he said smiling. Aura's eyes closed and when she opened them she told him sweetly, "Beware of an old man with twinkling blue eyes and a long silver beard, a family of redheads except for four of them and their all boys, a stern teacher with black hair pulled into a bun, the old man's followers except for a man who turns into a wolf, a man who turns into a dog and a woman who can change her appearance. But most of all, beware of a man, the man who killed...your parents."_

_"But they're..." he began when Aunt Petunia asked them what they wanted._

_End Flashback_

'I will avenge you Aura' he thought bitterly. He walked and bumped into...

"Remus!" he exclaimed. Remus Lupin smiled tiredly at him.

"How are you pup?" he asked. Harry closed his eyes.

"I'm...dying." he whispered. "I have Acute Lymphoblastic Lukemia or ALL as it's known as."

Remus looked shocked at him. "But..." he realized what was going on. "Damn you Albus!"

Something about that memory struck him. '_a man who turns into a wolf_ ' he smiled at Remus.

"Let me tell you a story about the Blood Angel but somewhere quiet and peaceful-where no one can find us."

"Marauder Manor." Remus told him.

Both didn't know a girl with eyes the color of blood and her hair that was also the same color was watching them.

"Tell him-he's a good man." she whispered into the air before she flew away.

**A/N: These are the symptoms Harry's going through plus one: Generalised weakness and fatigue, Anemia (red blood cell deficiency), Frequent or unexplained fever and infections, Weight loss and/or loss of appetite Excessive bruising or bleeding from wounds, nosebleeds, petechiae (red pinpoints on the skin), bone pains, joint pains (caused by the spread of "blast" cells to the surface of the bone or into the joint from the marrow cavity), breathlessness**

**Poll 1:**

**Who was she:**

**1) a friend from Harry's past**

**or**

**2) his baby sister**

**to pick click on go when the bar is on 'submit review' and if you say 2, say how she died.**


	2. chapter 1a tale of sadness

**Blood Angel**

**By Christianna Lupin**

**Summary: Harry is tired of playing a good little boy so he goes to St Mungos because he's been feeling ill when he discovers he's dying. What happens to Harry when he meets a 'ghost' of his past?**

**A/n: the answer is # 2 and see how she died**

Chapter 1: A tale of sadness

A sixteen year old girl followed Harry and Remus to Marauder Manor, with a smile on her face and her black wolf eyes shining when Harry stopped and turned, wand at her throat.

"Who are you?" he snarled. She grinned.

"It's been ten years and you can't recognize me Harry?" she asked. Harry's eyes widened.

"Aura." he whispered before hugging her. She hugged him back and told him serenely, "I know someone who can save you. He owes me quiet a few favors-but he'll save you."

"He?" Remus managed to get out. She looked at him and grinned. "Hello Remus, you're looking well."

"That's shit but thanks anyways." he told her with a smile. She shook her head and grinned.

"Let's enter this manor." she said and walked right in front of them. Harry looked at Remus who shrugged and followed her in.

---------------------------------------

Aura Lilianetta Potter smiled as she sat down on the black couch next to Remus and across from Harry.

"Is that even you, Aura?" Harry and Remus asked. She grinned and nodded.

"Yes...but Harry-tell him about the Blood Angel."

"The story of a death...at the beginning..." he began to speak.

---------------------------------------

_Story_

_Harry Potter smiled widely at the six year old Aura who was throwing the bouncing and rubbery ball at the wall and catching it._

_"I wanna play!" he shouted. She looked and threw the ball to him. He grinned and caught it before they started the game of catch. _

_It was thought it were slow motion when a beam of light hit her in the back, making her fall on her stomache._

_"Aura!" he shouted, trying to alert someone. No one came. Well...no one he can see._

_Harry was shocked. His baby sister was covered in her own blood and when he went near her two men appeared and suddenly...he couldn't remember what happened to her._

_End Story_

---------------------------------------

"...until I went to St. Mungos, we all thought that Aura ran away." he finished, drying his eyes while Remus was growling protectively.

"I was saved..." she whispered. "Mummy's daddy came and saw me-he was hurting on the inside and when he bit me, he became my sire."

Remus shook his head. "The Evans family is dead except for Petunia." he told her.

She laughed. "No, grandfather is not. Daddy's daddy turned him into a vampire as daddy turned mum into one, I'd say about oh, twenty years ago."

"They're in the Palace aren't they?" Remus asked, groaning. He was still trying to wrap his head around his vampire goddaughter's 'human' death.

Shes nodded. "They are and the last I checked, Sirius was chatting on a cell phone and trying to get a date-really funny." She gave an inward giggle.

"Can someone answer me?" both turned to Harry who was staring at them in shock. "One: how can our family be alive and two: how do you two know each other?"

"For the second question: I met him four years ago-he was in wolf form and running wild while I was hunting." she told him. Harry smirked.

"He was 'wild'? Gotta need pictures of that." She grinned and took out her silver digital camera. "Here, look." he did and he couldn't stop laughing at a werewolf Remus who seemed to know how to dance the tango.

Aura smirked. "The first one-we're vampires. Born and bred-well not you...since Dumble-bitch decided to hide it from you so you can die of ALL."

Harry's eyes darkened. "Is there a spell to bring back the dead?"

She nodded. "I found it in the Palace-Daddy took it from Godric's Hollow. I believe it is called _Libro di luce_ or also known as Book of Light."

Harry growled. He was now beyond furious with Dumbledore, the Order and Voldemort.

_No spell to bring back the dead_ he mentally shouted, _What games are you playing old man?_

"Aura, how did you bring Sirius back?" Remus asked. He was hoping that she used whatever spell that was in _Libro di luce_.

"_Legame Di Mort_ or Death Bond. Basically, it brings back the people who died by a simple spell. Anyone you want to bring back that has died?" her black wolf eyes were on both Remus and Harry.

"Cedric Diggory." Harry whispered. She nodded and said in a loud clear voice, "(1)Da vita alla morte, supplico a voi riporto il campione guasto di TriWizard dalla sua morte."

It was weird looking at the light glowing from her hands-it was neither white nor black...

It was blood red. After the light died away, Cedric Diggory was standing behind her.

"Last thing I remember-I got shot with A.K." he said, holding his head. Aura smiled.

"Welcome Cedric Amos Diggory-you are now a Vampire Lord." she told him. He stared at her.

"Who are you? Why's Harry here? Is that you Professor Lupin?" he asked. She grinned.

"I am Princess Aura Lilianetta Potter, Prince Harry Jamse Potter is here as it is his and Lord Remus John Lupin's home. Me and Harry are Vampires and Lord Lupin is a Werewolf." she explained to the now shocked Cedric.

He took a breath and stared at her. He was crazy now.

---------------------------------------

Harry closed his eyes as he was thinking of his friends.

_Do they care?_ Aura smiled and started talking to him through her mind.

_They don't-well, Hermione does but she's not herself at all. I see a dark aura going around her._

_How are we communicating like this?_

_It's what we do, big brother. We speak through minds and words and voices. I prefer this method then others._

Harry smiled at her. _How's my Moon doing?_

_She misses you terribly. Go to her right now so she can give you love._

_She's with Ron..._

_Ron cheated on her with Hermione and she caught them going at it on Ron's bed._

Harry mentally growled._ I'll hurt him for making her see that._

Aura stared at him with a grim smile. _He's a thief. All the money in our trust fund is being stolen one million by one million...and sent not only to the Dursleys but to the Weasleys._

_Let's go to our parents_ was the final thought in Harry's mind.

She nodded. "Cedric, Remus-we have to go to Diagon Alley first and stop off at Gringotts and Florish and Blotts."

---------------------------------------

A/N: (1) From life to death, I plead to you bring back the dead TriWizard Champion from his Death


	3. Chapter 2 my new life

**Blood Angel**

**By Christianna Lupin**

**Summary: Harry is tired of playing a good little boy so he goes to St Mungos because he's been feeling ill when he discovers he's dying. What happens to Harry when he meets a 'ghost' of his past?**

Chapter 2: My New Life

Harry, Aura, Cedric (under a disguise of blonde hair and blue eyes with the name Matt Park) and Remus were outside Gringotts with Harry holding the key. As they walked in, Ragnok and Griphook took them to Ragnok's office and sat each of them down.

Aura smiled. "It is good seeing you again, friend. I take it you are doing well?"

"Of course I am, Princess." Ragnok said smiling and looked at a fuming Harry. "You have told him about his vampire hertiage?"

She nodded. "It was under powerful charms and still are-I can break them but I'm afraid that his..." she couldn't continue but Harry did.

"But I got checked out at St. Mungos and a Healer told me that I have ALL or Acute Lymphoblastic Lukemia and illegal memory charms that were placed on me."

Ragnok nodded and told them, "You both are heirs to Dracula's accounts as well as any organization created by the Potters and Blacks."

Remus smiled. He nodded and told Ragnok, "Can we lock down the Potter Vaults, Harry and Aura's trust account and my vault?"

"Would you like to get money?"

"Do you have anything in a credit card?" Aura asked. Griphook handed her three credit cards as he explained, "They will record every transaction you make but no one can trace it and it will replenish your account." She smiled and said sweetly, "A pleasure, Lord Ragnok, Lord Griphook." and she left with Harry, Cedric and Remus.

-------------------------------

Cedric-Matt entered Florish and Blotts and looked for five books on Vampires for Aura, Harry and Remus.

He remembered the titles he needed: Vampire Tales by Stephen Mirker, Dracula's tale by Mina Harker, The myths of Vampires by J. Peters, A Vampire's Mark by L. Peters and Till Eternity by J and L Peters.

He walked up to the cashier and placed each book on the counter. The cashier looked and said, "Why do you want these stupid books?"

"For a project I'm doing." he told her and swiped the card. She nodded and handed him the bag with the books.

-------------------------------

While Cedric was buying the books, Remus saw Nymphadora Tonks there, looking for something in WWW. He casually walked behind her and said, "Hey there blondie."

She turned and gave a weak smile to Remus. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm not doing good right now." he told her. She shook her head. "I'm serious about this! I found some things out that makes me not believe in my loyalties to Dumbledore."

"You should!" she told him. "You should be faithful and not go out every night with some white trash whore!" she glared at him.

He was shocked. "You think I'm cheating?" she nodded.

"I know you are!" she cried. "I saw you with a blonde last week! What was her name again?"

He laughed. "I wasn't with anyone but you."

She snarled at him. "Bull shit buddy." and slapped him and walked away.

-------------------------------

Harry and Aura were sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor eating a triple cherry chocolate sundae (Harry) and a Chocolate, mint, fudge chunks, peppermint candy, creme sandwhich cookies, brownie batter, chocolate cookie crumb sundae (Aura) (A/N: My creation I call it...Chocolat Superstition!).

"Harry! What on earth are you doing here?" Aura, changing her appearance to look like Harry including the eyes stared at a redhaired woman.

"Molly." Harry said in a growl, eating his ice cream. Aura nodded to him.

_Who is she?_ she mentally asked. Harry smirked.

_Molly Prewitt-Weasley, Ron's mother._ He mentally told her. She smiled.

"I'm Aura Potter-Harry's my big brother." her Romanian accent coming in. Harry nodded.

"She wanted to go out today-Remus and her friend Matt are here as well." he told Mrs Weasley. "I'm sorry, but I can't come over this summer-Aura and her guardians want her to bring me back to her house."

"Harry-go to Number four this instant!" the woman scolded. "Half the Order is looking for you, now do as you're told."

"Are you his mother, Mrs Weasley?" Aura snarled viciously. Molly looked at her in shock. "Because I know for certain, that you are nothing but a nuisance to me while I am eating my Chocolat Superstition." she took a lick and she lit up. "Tis magnifique-maginificant."

"Now listen to me young lady, you should have your lazy guardians here with you! Uneducated mess of a child!" she shouted at the girl.

The wrong move on Molly's part. Harry and Aura looked and nodded. She closed her eyes until a male voice said angrily, "Aura, honey what is it?"

Harry looked at his father, and pointed to Molly. _She said and I quote, 'Now listen to me young lady, you should have your lazy guardians here with you! Uneducated mess of a child!' That is why Princess called you and whoever else._

His father nodded. "Molly, my daughter is anything but uneducated and I assure you that me and her mother as well as the rest of my family can be called anything but lazy."

Molly shook her head. "I'm not saying sorry for simply stating a truth."

James shook his head and turned to look over his shoulder. "I really am sorry but my wife just heard what you said about our daughter and she is very pissed off so I couldn't care less what happens to you now." and sat down next to his daughter and took a lick of her 'Chocolat Superstition' ice cream.

Molly glared until a female voice said angrily, "I think it's best you leave right now." she turned to see a red haired woman with startling emerald green eyes.

"I think not. That..._thing_ needs to learn a lesson." she growled and sent Aura a glare. She didn't notice until, "Look at me you filthy child."

The worst move to make when their parents are around. Lilianetta Potter had a temper that could make Fluffy the three headed dog whimper like a puppy.

But Aura Lilianetta Potter had a temper that could rival her mother's and father's. She stood up and slapped Molly in the face and snarled, "Leave, you are definetly not welcome near us again." and Molly stormed off just as Remus and 'Matt' walked in.

"What's wrong with Molly?" 'Matt' asked. Aura, still very angry and pissed off, said nothing but sat in silence which was freaking Harry out.

James cleared his throat. "Mrs Weasley said some things to her and about her which got not only her but her mother fuming right now so I would stay away from them for a few hours."

-------------------------------

Once Aura and Lily were finally calm (about five to six hours later), they walked towards the end of Diagon Alley. James turned to Harry and 'Matt'.

"Since you both are new with the vampire thing..." his eyes widened. "Oh I see what that bastard did to you Harry..." and he hugged him.

"Yeah, blocking my vampire powers and going to let me die, course everyone's pissed." Lily growled in her throat.

"Harry, grab onto my arm, Cedric-grab Remus' arm." she instructed. When they did grab onto the arms, Harry felt as though he were feather light and he closed his eyes. When they opened, they were outside a beautiful palace. James and Lily smiled as Aura walked inside the Palace.

"Welcome, Harry. Welcome to your true home." his mother told him as she kissed the top of his head.

"It is home-I have my family with me."

---------------------------------------

A/N: the names for those three vampire books: The myths of Vampires by J. Peters, A Vampire's Mark by L. Peters and Till Eternity by J and L Peters were written by James and Lily-they have many names and this is just one of them.


	4. Chapter 3 my lady, my leige, my sire

**Blood Angel**

**By Christianna Lupin**

**Summary: Harry is tired of playing a good little boy so he goes to St Mungos because he's been feeling ill when he discovers he's dying. What happens to Harry when he meets a 'ghost' of his past?**

Chapter 3: My Lady, My Leige, My Sire

Harry found that he loved his new home and that Hedwig was flying above him in the UnderLair of Romania made it seem more happy and thoughtful.

He stared at the man in front of him with curiosity. Dracula was talking happily with Aura who giggled at a joke Sirius made.

"Dad, stop teasing her and Sirius-your godson wants to see your happy ass." his mother growled. Apparently, she was a bit upset with the Ice Cream incident.

Sirius, noticing her temper ran over there and gave Harry a bear hug. "Missed you Prongs jr."

Harry hugged Sirius back fierecly. "I missed you Paddy." Sirius laughed.

"Can we talk to...Oh little brother! You have your family back!" they looked to see a girl with black hair and cold blue eyes, a blond with pale pink eyes and a brunette with ebony black eyes.

"Ophelia Whilemina, Daniella Elisabeth and Victoria Samantha! Be nice to your brother!" Dracula glowered at them. The three girls nodded and left.

Cedric stared at Dracula, Dracula stared back.

They didn't stop with their staring contest.

"Can you both just freakin blink!?" stormed Aura, making them blink and gulp at her. Her eyes, which were her mother's eye colored now turned a blood red color.

"Sorry!" they exclaimed. She nodded and told Cedric, "To become a vampire, someone must bite you."

"But no one wants to!" he said to ehr. She smirked.

"You didn't ask the right person," she taunted. "I'll bite you."

"What about me?" Harry asked. They looked at him and Aura said simply, "Dracula can do it."

"I would need to hear of your life, first." he then explained. "I would like to know what you have been through and what you know. It's like an introduction in a story-you meet the character and learn about him or her."

"Okay." and Dracula led him into his office.

-------------------------------

Aura led Cedric to her office. As he sat, she smirked at his nervousness.

"It is fine, Cedric." she told him with a grin. He gulped and nodded. She stood up and bit his neck, and she pulled back with a smirk.

"You are now one of us."

He nodded and said, "My Lady."

-------------------------------

Harry sat down in the high black chair while Dracula stared at him, curiously.

"Harry James Potter-the only son to my only and youngest son, you are an enigma-a puzzle."

Harry didn't know whether or not to be afraid or to be proud of his accomplishment. Dracula laughed.

"You, grandson, may be proud and not afraid." his eyes closed. "I need to look at your memories-even if they have some charms on them."

Harry nodded. He closed his eyes as did Dracula and he watched the abuse, torment, betrayal, everything.

It was many hours later that Dracula stopped watching, his eyes closed.

"I need you to feel safe with us, your family."

"I do." and Dracula bit his neck, gently. When he did pull back, Harry stared at him.

He noticed that his eyesight was blurry so when he removed the glasses, they were perfect.

"I don't need glasses."

"That is good, Harry James."

Harry smiled at him and said, "My Sire."

-------------------------------

Once Harry and Aura appeared in the Lounge, James smirked as Harry walked towards him, smiling.

"No need for glasses I see." he chuckled. Harry smirked.

"We are here for Lessons," Aura told him as she sat down next to her mother. Lily smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Sirius and your father will teach Harry while I will teach you hon."

Together, mother and daughter left with Remus behind them saying, "This is the beginning of all new Marauders, mate!"

-------------------------------

It was weeks later when they were still training when James told them, "It is time to stop, now go and bathe then we hunt with Remus."

They nodded and said at the same time, "My leige." When they left, James gave himself a small smile.

-------------------------------

"Dad, how do we hunt?" Harry and Aura (she didn't know how to hunt in the UnderLair only in the Living) asked. They were outside of the Palace. James looked at Remus and they nodded.

"We'll take you to the Butcher's. That's how we hunt." Remus told them. "It's how anyone down here hunts. We don't attack people and eat fresh lambs and animals-who knows where they've been."

"A Butcher?" Cedric-who was learning how to be a vampire-asked.

James nodded. "Our butcher-Ben, knows what we like and could tell us what you both like."

Harry laughed while Aura glowered at the two men. "Mother says that you never went hunting with her here."

"Your mother...is special." their father managed to say. "She's better than that-hunting so I go for her."

"He went for the both of you as well," came Lily Potter and Sirius Black's voices from behind the two men. James smiled and took his wife into his arms. Sirius looked at Remus and asked, "Why don't you take me in your arms?"

"I am already in trouble with my girlfriend and I would like to get out of it so I think I won't take you. Nymphy might get a little pissed."

Sirius nodded. "Good point."

-------------------------------

At _Ben's House_ meat store, Ben smiled and handed James and Remus each a box of meat while giving Sirius three boxes of meat.

"Who's goin clubbin down here with me tonight?" Sirius asked, while sucking on a Blood Lollie that was covered in sugar.

"I am!" Cedric told him. Sirius laughed and said, "We best go now, kiddo." and the two left with Sirius saying, "I'll help you get a girl mate."

Lily shook her head and took Aura in her arms, smiling.

Harry smiled at them and said softly, "What am I going to do about Hogwarts?"

"Let's leave that discussion for another time, son." James got out. Harry nodded.

He knew that later, he would go back but after he learns everything.

-------------------------------

A/N: bad ending-I know and the next chapter has Dumbledore and the rest of them. You learn more about what's wrong with Hermione.

Anyone have any guesses? If you do, click on 'go' when it is on 'submit' and tell me in a review what you want to be wrong with Hermione.


	5. Chapter 4 A Deadly Tale of Deception

**Blood Angel**

**By Christianna Lupin**

A/N: they moved from Grimmauld to Hogwarts and this is currently after book 5 so number six doesn't exist and Harry meets Voldemort in 6th year.

Chapter 4: A Deadly Tale of Deception

To say that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was angry was not the right conclusion.

He was furious and hateful. He had to go to Gringotts to get a million galleons out only to find that someone had locked down all the Potter Vaults as well as the Black Vaults and Remus Lupin's vault.

He knew who did that-Harry. He was angry with him after he found out about the prophecy but he didn't expect Harry to do this.

_Damn you Harry! Why couldn't you just stay at Number four and die?_ he thought ferociously. He looked at four of the Weasleys-Molly who was very annoyed at Aura, Arthur who was annoyed at Harry, Ron who was very angry but happy and Ginny-little Ginny who was boiling mad.

"I am going to kill that bitch!" Ginny stormed. She had heard her mother's accounts of what happened at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor and she had this urge to kill 'Aura Potter' if it was the last thing she ever does.

"Ginny, please behave. We have your soon to be lover to find," Ron told her. He heard it, a small whimper coming from the door.

He walked swiftly to the door and found Hermione Granger in only her nightgown, staring at Ron in shock as he grabbed her wrists.

"Let go of me!" she shouted. He didn't but forced something in her mouth.

"Swallow!" he bellowed at her. She didn't until he slapped her in the face, making it go down her throat. Her eyes widened and she ran from him.

-------------------------------

Hermione was in a state of shock. He forced her to take a Love Potion so she'd fall in love with him?!

_Please don't let it work!_ she pleaded silently. Tears rolled down her eyes, going on to her bed's duvet. It wasn't working.

She tried to block her memories of what Ron did to her-sexually assaulted her when Luna walked in. She couldn't be near him and now-Ginny had tied her up and threw her in her dorm.

She remembered what Ron made her do...

_Flashback_

_Hermione was sitting on Ron's bed, reading a book when he came in wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Hermione noticed this got up and was about to leave when he pointed his wand at her back._

_"Get on the bed, you little mudblood whore." he snarled. She gulped and tried to get out of there but he grabbed her wrist and slammed her onto the bed._

_"Get off!" she screamed. He didn't but forcefully unbuttoned her top and threw that to the floor. She tried to fight back but it was futile. He was stronger than her and she could see bruises on her body now appearing. She cried and fought but he almost got to...'deflower' her when Luna walked in, shock apparant in her eyes._

_"Oh my god!" she was about to run when Hermione screamed in pain and agony. Luna then hit Ron in the face and grabbed Hermione and took her into her house-leaving the Burrow for good._

_End Flashback_

_I hope Luna's alright_ Hermione's last rational thought before the potion got into effect.

Luna's house, the next day had blown up, killing her father. Bernard Lovegood didn't have a chance.

Luna, however, was sent to a muggle asylumm or psychiatric ward because Dumbledore sent her there, claiming that she went insane.

-------------------------------

_When I find you Aura, you will regret it_ Ginny thought. No one spoke to her mother like that and hit her. No one.

Ginny became a member of the Order in the summer between her third and fourth year and has been spying on Harry with the use of his friends as well as Ron although it was his fourth and fifth year that it happened.

She paid close attention to Hermione and Harry, seeing what would happen to them (like if they became lovers or not) and when they would get close, she'd tell Ron who would go inbetween them and talk about the Cannons.

The plan that the Order had was simple: make Harry kill Voldemort and then kill him. Harry and Ginny would be married while Hermione and Ron would be as well.

Once Harry was dead, she'd have the Potter and Black Fortune and more power and money than anyone could ask for.

Right now, she needed to find Harry and through an owl would work so she set off to write a letter.

-------------------------------

_Harry, where the hell are you?_ Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore thought furiously. She knew what the Order was doing and was apart of it.

She had helped create the Order herself. She knew what was going on and enjoyed every minute of every single Order Member who died because they found out the truth.

Their deaths had labelled the people who killed them 'Death Eaters' because each fought against the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord's sign was above their bodies.

Marlene McKinnon, Caradoc Dearborne and the Prewitt twins were truthfully killed by her, while Dorcas Meadows, Benjy Fenwick and Edgar Bones along with most of his famiy were killed by Alastor Moody.

The only people the Order didn't kill happened to be the Potters, Fred and George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin and lastly Sirius Black.

The Potters died by Voldemort's hand thanks to Severus Snape who convinced Peter Pettigrew to become a member of Voldemort's newly beginning army of Death Eaters.

The Weasleys were still alive as well as Lupin.

"Where are you, Potter. It's time to play..." Moody growled. Minerva nodded.

-------------------------------

Ron Weasley stared at the mirror in his dorm room as he fixed his black collar button up shirt and his black pants.

He was going out to a party with Hermione who would be wearing what he wanted her to wear. He smirked as he thought, _a pink strapless dress with black lace_. He could see it in his mind (A/N-I am going to put that on my profile page).

When he got down into the common room, he looked up to find Hermione in a pink strapless dress with black lace. Her hair was in a knot in the back of her head.

"Shall we go, my lady?" he asked. Since she was under the potion, she had no choice.

"We shall."

-------------------------------

_My dearest Harry,_

_Oh how much I miss you. I wish you could come home soon, so I won't be so lonely anymore. Ron and Hermione are always off with one another and I can't wait to have you all to myself._

_Luna is in a muggle asylumm or psychiatric ward because she went crazy after her father's death. I know that this would happen one of these days-that girl just spouts off on nonsense. An Aquavirius Maggot, Blibbering Humdinger, Heliopath, Moon Frog, Nargle, Wrackspurt, Umgubular Slashkilter and Crumple Horned Snorkack? None of them exist-even if they did she'd still be in that psychiatric ward._

_As I said above: Ron and Hermione are getting to know each other. I heard her say that she loves Ron so much-she'd give in to his demands._

_I must go-Please write back immediately._

_Love yours,_

_Ginny_

Aura stared at her brother in shock. Be thankful that they were the only ones in the Palace besides Ophelia, Daniella and Victoria.

"Muggle psychiatric ward?" she got out. "Also to prove that Luna is sane, I have seen these creatures including the Moon Frog." she smirked at Harry's stare. "I got bored and had a friend fly to the moon to find something interesting and he found a frog."

Harry looked like he wanted to say something until blond haired Daniella said for him, "Dear nephew-don't say anything."

"Fine-but how do I respond to the letter?"

Victoria (who's hair grew and curled highlighted with chestnut brown) smiled evilly. "Send Aura. Something is wrong with this Hermione she mentioned."

-------------------------------

Aura shook her head as she was in the Gryffindor Girls dormitories and found what that 'dark aura' around Hermione was a love potion-forcibly taken.

Aura had to keep a snarl in her throat. "Whoever did this will pay for it, dearly." She picked up the sleeping girl and took her away from there-the lot of them are dark.

-------------------------------

"There is only one way to undo a Love Potion," Sirius said as he stared at a sleeping Hermione. "You gotta bite her-and bite her hard."

"SIRIUS!" Lily shouted silently at him and turned to her son. "He is right, but you don't need to bite her hard like what happened with the mutt."

"I can't believe you had to bite me hard," Sirius moaned. James rolled his eyes in amusement.

"I didn't do it and neither did Lils and Aura." he pointed out. "Talk to my sisters."

"For now, let her sleep." Aura said and she disappeared.

The others followed-Sirius to find Ophelia, Harry to his room (it was a midnight blue) and his parents to their room (a deep dark red and gold color).

-------------------------------

"If Harry bites her..." Lily trailed off noticibly worried. "he might kill her..."

James wrapped his arms around her. "He won't kill her lovely. Remember my first bite?"

She laughed. "That was me," she was still silently giggling. "And you didn't kill me-for which I am thankful for."

He nodded. "See? I never bit anyone but you so letting our son do this-he will learn about bonds." he then kissed his smiling wife on the forehead. "You need to sleep-worry is working its toll on you and in turn, on me."

Both crawled into their king sized bed and she curled up into him, smiling in his embrace.

-------------------------------

Ron looked at Ginny who said simply, "She's not here."

"Who took my Hermione?!" he roared with rage.

"We will find her soon, Ronnie," Molly told him sweetly. Ron, still a bit perturbed, nodded.

-------------------------------

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and the twins looked at each other.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked. The others were skeptical.

"If we knew, you'd know." came the answer.

They had no idea what would play out.

-------------------------------

A/N: what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?

Poll 1:

What happens with Remus and Tonks' relationship?

a) she does something unforgivable? (you choose)

b) does she listen to Remus and realize that he was right?

c) does she/he dump him/her for reason a?

Poll 2:

How should Remus say how Hermione and Harry died?

a) Harry's body was burned and Hermione was mutilated and fed to sharks?

b) Harry and Hermione held each other as they were gunned down and thrown into the woods?

c) Harry drowned and Hermione was sliced open with a sword?

To choose, click on the 'GO' button when the blue bar is on 'SUBMIT REVIEW'!

Read the answers in the next chappie!


	6. Chapter 5 I'm your sire

**Blood Angel**

**By Christianna Lupin**

A/N: The answers are they are still together and 'Harry' was burned while 'Hermione' was mutilated and fed to sharks.

_**So far, the pairings:**_

**Prince James Potter/Princess Lilianetta Evans Potter**

**Lord Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks**

**Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour**

**King Dracula/Queen Whilemina (she's introduced in this chapter)**

**Prince Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood**

Chapter 5: I'm Your Sire

Harry woke the next morning in a state of shock as he remembered what Aura had told him when she brought Hermione home.

_Weasley put her under a Love Potion? I'll kill him!_ his mind raged. He then heard his father's calm voice in his mind.

_Harry, anger is not going to help you out. I think you are the only one who can save Hermione from a life of servitude with Ron Weasley._

_But she's like my sister! I can't bite her!_

_You actually can,_ his father smirked as he appeared. _Have you read the book Till Eternity? It has information you might need._

Harry nodded. "I did." he said, using his voice. James could tell that his son loved speaking both ways.

"Since of your Parslemouth which you got from me-" he began when Harry said, "I got it from Voldemort!"

"That's what the old coot said?" at Harry's nod, James snarled under his breath.

"Yes, Harry-Voldemort is an heir of Slytherin but there is something that Hogwarts, A History does know but no one will speak about it."

"What is it?"

"You need to read A Vampire's mark that was written by your mother. It has all the information you need."

-------------------------------

When Hermione stirred in her sleep, Harry walked in. He was in shock but he expected it.

The 'feud' Slytherin and Gryffindor had was not even real. People didn't want anyone to know that Slytherin and Gryffindor were together-intimately.

But when Gryffindor had three sons with Slytherin, each of them branched off: one to Scotland, one to Wales and one to England. The one in England was named Drake which turned to Dracula because he was bitten by a vampire bat. Voldemort is not only an heir of Slytherin but of Gryffindor, like him and his family.

"Harry, she is simply dreaming," came a soft voice accented in Russian. He turned to stare at a picturesque woman with long brown red hair that fell down to her shoulder blades. He guessed this was another vampire.

But how did she know his name?

"How did you know my name?" he got out. The vampire laughed.

"I see. Dracula has not told you? Nor your parents and godfather?" at Harry's headshake in the negative she smirked inwardly. "I am Dracula's wife-Mina. I already know you met my daughters but my son in law?"

"Who?"

"Regulus Black. He is a Vampire Lord now and Daniella's husband."

-------------------------------

It was about five hours later when Hermione woke up in a very different room. She was about to get up when a male voice said, "Stay, Miss Granger." she turned to see-

"Sirius! Professor Lupin!" Remus Lupin gave a tired laugh while Sirius Black sniggered.

"Can't you just call me Moony or Remus?"

She gave a laugh until another male voice said, "She's up? Remus-get Harry quickly." she turned and gasped as she saw a twenty year old man who looked remarkably like Harry.

"Mr Potter?" she asked. The man nodded and Harry entered with a blond haired woman who smiled prettily and said to the man, "I am not your slave, little brother. Next time, get him yourself."

"Right now, you are fulfilling my very happy wish," he told her with an evil smile. "You and Reggie can go back to producing more and more nieces and nephews for me."

She smirked and left. Harry smiled.

"Aunt Daniella," he explained. "I just need to speak to you right now."

She stood up and followed Harry out of the room.

-------------------------------

Hermione felt as though she were being criticized under his stare. His emerald green eyes were blazing with fury and hope.

"You are under a Love Potion," he said in a low voice. "And I am a Vampire Prince."

"Good lie, Harry." she chuckled. When she didn't hear any laughter she realized he was telling the truth.

"Oh my god!" he looked at her and nodded.

"I have to bite you. I don't like it, but it has to be done." he told her. She showed him her neck. He stood up and walked towards her.

She felt the sharpness of the fangs go into her neck. When he pulled back, she fainted.

-------------------------------

"So, you want me to go up to the Land of the Living and tell them that Harry's body was burned up and Hermione's was mutilated and fed to sharks?" Remus asked. His tail was twitching as he stared at Lilietta Potter who wore a beautiful smile and a gorgeous dark green strapless dress that went up to her knees that was made of silk.

"Yes. I do," she said smiling at him. "I want you to find two Death Eaters, and tell them that they had killed my loving son and my soon to be adopted daughter."

"So, you are gonna adopt her?" James walked in as Remus asked that. He smiled and nodded.

"She is a good girl-we decided to adopt her but we need to ask her first."

Remus nodded. "All right but I bet you that they are gonna be shocked that the Boy Who Lived and his friend died." and he ran out, his tail wagging making most of the Palace laugh at it.

-------------------------------

She had navy blue hair today because she was sad. She was fired from her job as an Auror while being heavily involved in the Order.

Amelia Bones had told her explicitly that she had no need for her and Kingsley Shacklebolt who was transferred into Auror Training.

_They didn't fire him but they relocated him_ she thought viciously. On top of it-she realized that she was memory charmed ten times, _imperio_ed five times and put under potions twelve times by the Order.

Another thing that didn't add up: when she accused Remus of cheating-she was the 'blonde' he was talking about. Did that mean she showed him her true form?

She shook her head until she saw Remus running towards her like a bat out of hell.

"Remmie!" she shouted. Remus looked and frowned at her.

"I have bad news...it's about Harry and Hermione..." he whispered. Her eyes widened.

"I'll take you to Dumbledore myself."

-------------------------------

The Order was all there. Every single Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hestia Jones, just about every Order Member who hasn't died in the Reconstituted Order.

Remus took a deep breath and said softly, "I regret to inform you that Harry James Potter died two nights ago by Bellatrix LeStrange and her brother in law. He was burned and turned to ashes and Hermione Jane Granger was mutilated and fed to sharks."

The Order had the reactions he bet they would have: Dumbledore and McGonagall were staring at him in shock, Ginny's eyes went wide as she could imagine what happened to him (not to mention all that money), Ron was pissed, Fleur cried in Bill's shoulder who was shaking with sobs as were Tonks, Charlie, the twins and many others.

Remus did bid them goodbye-saying that he can't be in the Order anymore.

-------------------------------

Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George all said that they couldn't be in the Order due to 'personal problems' and followed Remus out. He stopped and turned, a glare at them.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, a wand was pointed at them. Bill looked and said, "We want to know where Harry and Hermione are. I doubt they died so tell us."

He sighed and said, "Lil's gonna be pissed off as well as Sirius and James. Aura may know what's going on since she's a Seer..." he looked at them who stared at him as though he had grown two heads.

"They're dead," George said. "Those four are dead."

Remus' eyes twinkled. "Are you sure?"

As the six nodded in the positive way a brunette woman appeared. She looked to be in her twenties stood there and stared at Remus who smirked.

"Sorry Ophelia. They were questioning me." he said smiling. "How's your baby brother doing?"

"He's trying to find an easy way to adopt her but he's scared she's gonna reject this." the woman said with a roll of her eyes. She looked at Charlie and smirked. "Dragon tamer is here?"

Charlie, who was staring at her with nothing but love nodded. She smirked. "Kitten says he's a good man as well as the twins and his big brother along with his big brother's girlfriend and the metamorph."

Remus laughed. "Sounds like Kitten knew what she was talking about when she was six years old."

"And she kept reminding them over and over and over. It began driving daddy crazy as she would appear in front of him and say that he's gonna go crazy one of these days."

Tonks, who glared at the brunette cleared her throat. She was jealous. "Who are you?"

The brunette smirked. "Ophelia Potter-James Potter's my baby brother." she turned to Remus and smirked. "He's not my lover or boyfriend at all, Miss Tonks. We are...acquiantances."

In a flash, she disappeared. Remus growled, "I hate you Ophelia Whilemina." when he turned to the others he had a crazy look in his eyes. "Nymphy hold my arm, the rest of you-apparate to where I am."

-------------------------------

At the sound of five apparation cracks and one silent apparation a man was waiting for them.

"Moon! I was getting..." Sirius trailed off, staring in horror at who was there.

Remus had Nymphadora Tonks-Sirius' baby cousin in his arms while Bill Weasley had his arms wrapped up in his arms while Charlie and the twins were on their asses.

"Does Kitten know they're here?" he managed to get out before walking over to Remus and hitting him in the back of the head.

Remus, rubbing his sore spot glared at him. "I bet she does-our little Seer knows everything."

The five stared at Remus. "You're furry!" Tonks exclaimed. Remus nodded.

"Welcome, Nymphadora Tonks, Frederick and George Weasley, Charles Weasley, William Weasley and TriWizard Champion Fleur Delacour to Potter Palace in Romania UnderLair," came a soft voice. They looked to see a deep dark cherry red haired girl that was up in a ponytail with sultry hazel eyes walked towards them in an off the shoulder knee length gold red dress with sparkling strappy crystal high heels.

The twins were staring at her in shock while Fleur smiled loving her whole outfit.

Tonks was speechless. How that girl could pull off that outfit and not trip or anything made her gulp.

The girl smiled at them and spoke in the same soft voice as before. "I'm Princess Aura Lilianetta Potter-my brother is Prince Harry James Potter and my parents are Prince James Dracula Potter and Princess Lilianetta Aura Potter. Lord Remus Lupin is my temporary guardian."

"How do you know our names?" The twins asked. She giggled.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Her father may be watching so if you keep staring at her chest he's gonna dismember you limb by limb."

"Not without your help Paddy," came the growl. They looked and the twins fainted at seeing a twenty year old Harry look a like.

Aura smirked. "Daddy, stop being mean," she scolded but her eyes were a temptress pink. "I'd rather have them get a vasectomy that is irreversible. I'll do it myself." She pulled a blood red knife from her chest and twirled it around her head.

All the males besides Remus, Sirius and James flinched at the thought.

"It'd be done when you're sleeping," Remus said informatively. Fleur nodded to her.

"Vampire, no?" the Veela asked. Aura, staring at her smiled.

"_Je suis une princesse de vampire, le Mlle. _(I am a Vampire Princess, Miss.)" Aura said in perfect French.

"_J'aime votre équipement, princesse. Combien a-t-il coûté ?_(I love your outfit, Princess. How much did it cost?)" the Veela said staring at it with love.

"In Europe, fifty eight pounds but in America, eight hundred." she repeated. The Veela's eyes lit up.

"Kitten, why don't you show Miss Delacour to her room?" James asked. Aura nodded happily and took the Veela's hand, walking inside with her and they jabbered away in French. James smiled at her adoringly.

"She was always a beautiful baby now, a beautiful young lady." he sighed. Sirius patted his friend's back and said, "You can have more babies."

He nodded but turned towards the twins. "If you stare at her in anyway, I will kill you in your sleep." came the snarl.

-------------------------------

The last thing Hermione remembered was what Harry told her. He was a Vampire Prince and now, she was a vampire...

Her eyes snapped open to find a twenty year old deep dark cherry red haired woman with amazing green eyes...

"Mrs. Potter!" she gasped. The woman smiled at her.

"Good morning Hermione," Lilianetta Potter greeted. "How did you sleep?"

Hermione smiled brightly. "The bed was soft." and Harry walked in.

"Good morning," he greeted her. She smiled.

"You bit me so..."she started to say when Harry's mother interrupted her. "Me and my husband were wondering if we could adopt you?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. The bruises her father gave her were carefully hidden with make up as well as the black eyes and cut lips.

Lily smiled at her. "We will talk to you about it later, Hermione." and she stood up and gracefully walked out the door.

-------------------------------

Harry stared at her. She could feel the hurt in his eyes.

"You know, I know you were beaten up by your father." he said seriously. Hermione's eyes widened and tears fell.

_It's because I'm a witch_, she thought bitterly. Harry's voice seemed to go into her mind.

_So what? I was beaten and neglected for being a wizard and now I found my family? I did forget to tell you that I was dying before I was saved?_

_You WHAT?!_ she thought furiously. Harry smirked.

"We mind talk as well as verbally speak to each other." he told her. "It is pretty neat."

"We were on the subject of you being near dead," she growled.

"I went to St Mungos and found out that I not only had ALL but I was memory charmed at the age of seven and throughout my life."

She nodded. "That sounds about right for me-except I was eight years old."

"Now, we got out all the bad stuff out of the way, who are you crushing on?"

She blushed. "I can't say...I really can't."

He smirked at her. "I'm falling for my Moon-LUNA!" he said but it was loud. She heard someone call out, "He doesn't need Remus!"

She was confused when Harry said, "Either Aunt Ophelia or Aunt Victoria said that."

"You're family's strange," she commented. He smiled.

"You, being my sister since we have a brother/sister bond, can also say that it is your family as well."

"Fine-_OUR_ family is strange," she corrected herself. "And I have a crush on..." _Blaise Zambini._

Harry smirked. _Blaise huh? Try letting him get to know you. Oh, and Hogwarts, A History is garbage because it left out quite important things about the Founders like who they were intimate with._

_WHO WERE THEY WITH? Was Gryffindor with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?_

_Nope. He and Slytherin. They had three sons-Dracula is baby number three._

She shook her head. "Slytherin and Gryffindor are our great grandparents?" he nodded.

"And you're my sire, brother mine."

"Thanks, I tried to find another way and this was the only option."

-------------------------------

Remus was curled on the couch with Tonks in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered. "I tried keeping this a secret from you but you can see how that turned out."

"It doesn't matter anyhow," she purred. "It is all in the past and I forgive you."

Just as they were about to kiss Hermione walked in and shouted, "Grandpa!"

Dracula walked in and said, "Not on my couch! Remus I'm surprised at your actions. You know better."

"So I see that Princess Hermione is finally done talking to her big brother," Tonks teased. Hermione nodded brightly.

"Yep and daddy says that he's gonna kill the twins for staring at Aura's chest...for the third time."

Remus sighed. "I better save them this time," Tonks pouted. "But I'll take you with me."

"Don't they learn? Never stare at a woman's chest while her father is around."

-------------------------------

James was snarling while his wife tried to calm him down.

"Honey, you stared at mine all the time," Lily reminded him. He nodded with a smile.

"After we were married and never in front of your father." he told her. She blushed as Remus, carrying Tonks in his arms walked in.

Sirius snarled while a golden white haired woman who was covered with fur and looked like a female Remus held Sirius back.

"Don't Sirius Orion Black!" she snarled. Remus glared as did Sirius.

"Holly, your brother has my cousin in his arms-I hate that."

"Holly Elena Lupin meet Nymphadora Tonks my girlfriend. Nymphy, meet my little sister Holly." Remus said introductorally. Holly smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to see who's keeping my five year older brother in line." she told the woman.

"Please, Mr Potter, we didn't mean it!" Fred begged.

"It still isn't right," Bill told them with a glare. "What if she was your little sister? Hmmm?"

George and Fred looked at each other in horror. Charlie laughed.

"They are right."

-------------------------------

That night before they went to _Ben's House_ meat store, Harry whispered to Hermione, "It's gonna be okay."

Hermione was in a pale red strapless knee length dress with her bushy hair no longer bushy but down her back in cascading curls and wearing pale red strappy high heels.

She nodded but she was petrified of going out there.

Harry walked through the double doors that led into the Lounge and said in a clear voice, "May I present, the newest member of the Potter Family. My near twin sister Princess Hermione Jane Potter."

When she stepped into the Lounge, everyone smiled at her.

She felt safe, at home with them.

_This is my new life and I will love it_ she thought, knowing that they can hear her.

-------------------------------

Poll:

**Poll 1:**

What should happen to Luna?

a) get beaten up and used by the Order? (not in a sexual way ppl!)

b) get out of the Ward she's in?

c) almost die by the Order?

**Poll 2:**

What will Harry do if it is any of the above?

a) kick their asses using his vampire speed and agility?

b) knock them out with his wandless magic and make sure they don't know what happened?

c) break Luna out, kick their asses with wandless magic and turn her into a vampire?

To vote, click on the GO button when the bar is on SUBMIT REVIEW.

or if you want to add the story/author as a favorite

Click on the GO button when the bar is on ADD TO FAVORITES for either story or author.


	7. Chapter 6 My new Identity and our New

**Blood Angel**

**By Christianna Lupin**

A/N: See what happens to Luna and what Harry does. (C and C)

Chapter 6: My new Identity and our New Hope

**Sara-Bella's Psychiatric Ward, Room 2210**

Luna Artemis Lovegood stared at the wall, softly muttering to herself about why she SHOULDN'T be in there.

Neville Longbottom knew this as did his bethrothed Hannah Abbott.

When Luna was eating, a male nurse placed cameras all around her room, in case something happened that night and he could give it to his vampire contact.

Just as she began pacing the doctor, Doctor Sam Belinzo knocked on the door. When Luna opened it she smiled at him.

"Hello Doctor," she greeted friendly. She wouldn't take the perscription drugs that they thought she might need. He smiled and said, "Miss Lovegood, your friends Ginerva and Ronald Wealsey as well as some others are here to talk to you. They will be in this room with you, don't worry."

She nodded and Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, basically the Order came in. When the door closed Ron rounded on Luna with a glare.

"Do you know what you get?" he snarled at her with so much venom that she had to step back, scared.

"What's wrong?" she squeaked. "Is something bothering you?"

Ginny smiled evilly. This is her first time beating someone up and feeling nothing at all unlike what she would be feeling.

She strode forward she grabbed Luna's long blonde hair and threw her into the ground. Luna cried out in pain. She tried to sit up when Severus Snape shouted, "LEGIMENS!" and went into all her memories-mind raping her right there in front of everyone.

She screamed and shouted and cried but no one can hear them. (The people should put more security into the patients room-it is soundproof and the ground is cement.)

-------------------------------

Harry was trying to sleep that night when he heard his moon scream, cry and beg to be left alone.

He growled and stood up quickly, putting on his Potter Family robes (they were a dark green/crimson color with gold trim) and grabbed his wand.

After leaving his room he walked towards the door when a soft voice said, "Use the magic you have and don't rely on it-remember the Muggle Defense we learned and the use of wandless magic." he turned to see Hermione there, smirking and in a night shirt and pajama pants that were pink.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked. She smirked sweetly and innocently and said so he could hear, "I saw nothing."

When Harry was out the door, she whispered, "Good Luck, brother mine."

-------------------------------

Luna was bleeding heavily from the wounds on her back when the room went ice cold and from no where, a loud and clear voice snarled, "LET HER GO! IF IT'S ME, THEN FIGHT ME!" they all looked to see...

A muscular, taller and more dangerous Harry Potter than the one that was off the Hogwarts Express.

Dumbledore tried to get into his mind but found defenses that wouldn't allow him to. He knew what defenses they were and how he unlocked them, he may never know.

_Vampire defenses? I wonder why?_ he thought before Harry snarled, "I learned a lot this summer, such as there being no spell to bring back the dead? It is a pity, old man that I found the truth out-Gryffindor and Slytherin had three sons after their marriage that Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw attended as well as a book...you know which book I'm talking about."

Dumbledore growled, "Harry, why don't we talk?"

"I rather not, scum bag." came the growl. McGonagall gasped. How could a child say such a thing to the Headmaster of Hogwarts?

"POTTER! TWENTY FIVE-" Snape was thrown backwards and on the ground, they heard a crack coming from him.

Harry had broken his arms and legs-paralyzing him. All eyes were on Harry as he snarled, "Leave, and never come near my friends."

"Harry, why don't you go back to Number Four?" Molly said angrily. Harry looked at her and she started gasping for air, as red handprints went around her neck.

She put her hands where the handprints were and began clawing at the invisible hands. She almost killed herself.

ALMOST. Harry then threw her onto Snape and strapped her down. The three Wealseys stared at him in shock.

"How could you do that to her Harry?" they demanded. Harry smiled coldly and walked, his wand still in his hands.

Arthur went near him only to be stopped and pushed backwards into the cushioned walls.

Ron went to help his mother get out of the straps that were made of leather while Ginny helped Arthur up and walked towards Harry, only to be stopped by the same wall.

"Harry darling, please let me in," pleaded Ginny. Harry shook his head.

"Bye bye Ginerva Molly Weasley." and she ended up getting thrown and taped up to the ceiling with a very permanent way.

Her skirt was over her head, showing her pink and red colored knickers and her shirt was on Ron's head, revealing a size A pink and black bra.

She screamed and shouted, "Traitor! Death Eater!"

"I'm not one with the mark like them," came the ice cold reply as he pointed to the members of the Order. Hestia then threw a biting hex at him but he blocked it and threw a very scarring cutting curse at her.

She screamed as her arms were bleeding and her chest area. She fell, trying to stop the bleeding while Dung Fletcher had thrown a highly stupid curse at him, but instead of hitting Harry, it hit McGonagall who was blasted into the wall behind Harry.

Curse after curse, hex after hex Harry fought but some of them were not going down by the means of magic.

During his training with his father, he taught him how to fight the Muggle way as it would help him.

He went into a crouching position and threw himself upon Moody and ripped off the eye he had on and jumped to his feet, snarling mad.

Luna's blood was filling his senses and he wanted them dead for what they did to her. He then punched the cement ground, allowing one piece to fly into his hand and he threw it at the Order members, cementing them together and their wands snapped in half.

He strolled towards Luna and picked her up in his arms, and with no sound-he turned into the air, disappearing.

-------------------------------

Harry laid her down on his bed, kissing her nose and cheeks while drying her tears away.

_How can I bite you? You are so precious to me_ he thought with such passion it could fill a room.

_Place your teeth on her neck, throat, collar bone or chest and drink_ came Sirius' reply. He turned to see Sirius Black there, snickering at him.

"Your father would be pleased. This would be your second bite this year." he whispered. Harry glared.

"Dad's up and is right behind you." Harry informed him. Sirius turned to see James leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face.

"I think you should just bite her already." he told him. Harry looked and placed a kiss on her forehead, whispering, "I love you."

He placed his fangs in her neck and drank. He stopped and pulled back, hoping that in the morning she will wake.

-------------------------------

Luna awoke the next morning, in a strange bed made of silk but shouldn't she be dead? There is an awful lot of blood on her but why isn't she dead?

"Good morning Luna," she looked up to see Hermione staring at her sweetly with a girl who was about fifteen with turquiose eyes and beautiful blood red hair.

"Hello Miss Luna." she said in a childlike voice. Luna smiled at the two of them.

"Good morning Hermione, Hermione's friend," she said through a yawn. Hermione's friend laughed.

Hermione explained. "She's my adopted baby sister, Aura. Harry's her brother-my adopted brother-he saved you and now you are a vampire."

"Vampire?" she asked. Aura nodded.

"Vampire Princess, just like us and mom." she said, but her voice sounded much more mature.

Harry walked in and smiled at the three of them. "Hello ladies."

Aura smiled while Hermione smirked at him. "Dad knows everything." Hermione said evilly. Harry gulped.

"And he laughed his ass off after we videotaped it." Aura giggled. Harry glared.

"You videotaped my fight?" he asked. She nodded.

"The doctor placed cameras all over Luna's room when she was eating. It was fun to watch them get their asses whipped." Hermione replied. Luna giggled.

"You saved me." she whispered while Harry grinned and said, "You saved me last year."

When Aura and Hermione left, Harry whispered, "We are bonded."

She nodded. "I can feel it-a lover's bond, right?"

He nodded and helped her stand up.

"If you want, we can marry soon?" he offered. She grinned at him and whispered, "Whenever you want, my love."

His smile made her new life hopeful.

She was safer than ever.

She was content in her new identity and he was content as the world's new hope


	8. Epilogue and a look at Part II

**Blood Angel**

**By Christianna Lupin**

A/N: Final Chapter. Part two will be up soon.

This is a long chapter-so bear with me!

Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Aura's room, UnderLair of Romania**

Aura smiled as the blonde spun around and around in her dress-a strapless ivory color with diamonds, emeralds, rubies and aquamarie stones sewn into the bodice of the dress while the skirt was made to fit her, a crystal tiara was spun neatly on her head and a veil that went to her lower back.

The shoes were made of fine glass. Hermione was in a gorgeous ivory colored halter dress with white satin gloves.

Aura, who was not in the ceremony like Hermione (who was the bridesmaid), was able to wear what ever she wanted.

Her father, uncles and grandfather would have a heart attack when they see her dress...

A strapless, backless red halter dress with a slit starting on the thigh and her hair was black and it reached her lower back (so you couldn't see if it was backless).

Lily's dress was an ivory color that was like her youngest daughter's dress but the bodice was like that of Luna's.

"Happy wedding day!" Aura replied to her. They looked at her, confused. "I'm not suppose to say 'Happy wedding day'?"

"I never thought it was a 'Happy wedding day' myself," mused Lily, Hermione and Luna. "I thought it was just a wedding."

"It is happy!" Aura managed to get out. "It's the beginning of a new life as well as the creation of a new life as well!"

The three of them (Lily, Luna and Hermione) all stared at her, blushing furiously.

"Eet ez true," Fleur said with a wicked laugh. "Zis ez the 'art of a new life. For all of us."

Fleur, Holly and Nymphy were in gorgeous white wedding dresses. Fleur's dress was a strapless beaded ball gown with removable train while Nymphy's dress was a silk ball gown with a customizable hand beaded and embrodiered intitials on the back train and the skirt features a draping, picked up and courturier styling.

Holly's dress was amazing. It was strapless and gorgeous. Luna, Holly, Fleur and Nymphy were getting married. The order was Holly, Fleur, Luna and then Nymphy.

"She is right you three," Nymphy smirked.

**Harry's room, UnderLair of Romania**

Harry paced around, his black suit with matching cape with crimson/dark green lining swirled around him while his father, who was in the same attire smirked.

"Relax." he told him. "It's going to go fine." Sirius smirked.

"The old man's right, Prongs jr." Sirius chuckled. "Trust me-there's nothing in this world that means the world to him then his family."

Harry nodded and stopped pacing. "Does the 'love' leave the marriage?"

They looked at him when Aura walked in smiling. James growled in his throat, knowing full well what dress she was wearing. She stared at him and shook her head.

"There's no way that I'm changing into something else and mum says that this dress is perfect for me," she told him smiling and her eyes reverted to her big brother. "The 'love' never leaves the marriage if you are soul bound or bonded like you and Luna."

"That is too true," Bill chuckled. He, Sirius and Remus were all in black tuxs but Bill's had a gold lining while Sirius and Remus' tuxs had the same lining as Harry's but Sirius added gold to his while Remus added yellow and white gold.

Fred stared at her. "Does she like teasing guys? I mean, look at her!" George nodded. Charlie gave a chuckle.

"I think she does," he mused. Remus grinned.

"Trust me, she learned how to tease guys when she was twelve." came the response. "Her mother, grandmother and aunts all taught her how to."

George gulped as he stared at her. When she winked and blew a kiss to Fred and George, they fell to their knees.

"Uncle Regulus will hate this," she purred. As she said that, a blackish blonde haired man appeared. His eyes were grey black like that of Sirius' and he seemed more angered than calm.

"Aura Lilianetta Slytherin Potter! What did you do?" he asked. She smiled.

"I wore this dress, spoke to my brother and gave them a wink and blew a kiss," she said innocently. He shook his head muttering about how that they were testosterone driven and evil-wanting to take the purity out of his baby niece who he loved as a daughter.

**Gazebo outside Potter Palace, UnderLair of Romania**

Everyone in the UnderLair was there including those vampires who lived in the Living.

Basically, Draco Malfoy Black was there. He looked and spotted his Sire walking towards him and sit next to him.

He smirked at her as she grinned predatorally at him as they remembered what she did to save his life...

_Flashback_

_Draco was sitting at the table all alone, when his parents walked in with a paralyzed Severus Snape._

_"His arms can be mended but his legs will never be the same again." his mother said snippily. Draco cringed, knowing who could have done that._

_Harry Potter. Snape and Harry loathed each other for reasons he's never going to find out. He stood up and asked, "Can I help with anything?"_

_His father smiled evilly. "Yes Draco. There is," he pulled out a muggle hand gun and shot him in the gut. Draco ran out towards the pool when it happened: an angel with long chocolate brown hair and sea blue eyes appeared from no where. He managed to walk towards her but before he could say anything she purred, "Sleep, Draco. I will heal you. You will be of the undead and a Prince in the realm." before he closed his eyes only to open them five hours later, to see Harry Potter with Hermione Granger, some supposed dead people (his parents, godfather and godfather's brother) along with Luna Lovegood and...he blinked. His angel was there smiling at him._

_"Shh, you have rested enough," her voice was angelic and beautiful that he couldn't stop thinking about it. She then whispered, "I'm your Sire."_

_That is how he began loving his life and finding out his angel's name: Aura Lilianetta Slytherin Potter-heir to Dracula, Godric Gryffindor Slytherin and Salazar Slytherin themselves._

_End Flashback_

"What are you wearing?" he asked as he noticed her dress. She smiled at him mysteriously.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked him smiling at him angelically. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Cause I don't want any guys staring at your chest or any part of your body!"

Before she could reply the grooms came out and they all had to stand up-for the music started playing. They looked to see Holly walk towards Sirius, Fleur walk towards Bill, Luna walk towards Harry and Nymphy walk towards Remus.

King Dracula walked towards them in his black/crimson/gold/silver/green robes and said in a clear voice, "Do you men, take these women in Health, Sickness, to give joy and happiness and to hold in sadness and to wash away the pain till death do you part?"

"I do, with all my love, heart, and soul till death do us part." the men said simply staring into their angels' eyes.

"Do you women take these men in Health, Sickness, to give joy and happiness and to hold in sadness and to wash away the pain till death do you part?"

"I do, with all my love, heart, and soul till death do us part." the women said simply staring into their lovers' eyes.

"By the power invested in me by the UnderLair, I now pronounce you Husbands and Wives-you may kiss the brides."

That is what each couple did-they kissed.

**Dance Floor by the Gazebo outside Potter Palace, UnderLair of Romania**

The music was blaring as well as the songs. Harry had requested a song by Maroon 5, the first song to play.

I drove for miles and miles,  
And wound up at your door,  
I've had you so many times,  
But somehow I want more.

I don't mind spending everyday,  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain,  
Look for the girl with the broken smile,  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,  
And she will be loved,  
And she will be loved.

Tap on my window knock on my door,  
I want to make you feel beautiful,  
I know I tend to get so insecure,  
It doesn't matter anymore.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah,  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want.

I don't mind spending everyday,  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain,  
Look for the girl with the broken smile,  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,  
And she will be loved,  
Amd she will be loved,  
And she will be loved,  
And she will be loved.

I know where you hide alone in your car,  
Know all of the things that make you who you are,  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all,  
Comes back and begs me to catch her everytime  
she falls, yeah.

Tap on my window,  
Knock on my door,  
I want to make you feel beautiful.

Remus had picked a different song by a different group-The Starting Line and it was the second song that played through.

_tell me what you thought about  
when you were gone and so alone  
the worst is over  
you can have the best of me  
we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

_here we lay again  
on two seperate beds_

we turn our music down  
and we whisper  
say wat your thinking right now  
tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
the worst is over  
but you can have the best of me  
we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out this feeling that we wont give up

_we're sitting on the ground  
and we whisper  
say what your thinking outloud_

_tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
the worst is over  
but you can have the best of me  
we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out this feeling that we wont give up_

_we got older but we're still yong  
we never grew out of this feling that we wont give up_

Sirius decided to play a sex song. Collide by Howie Day.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah _

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again _

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide _

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind _

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide _

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

Bill had thought about it and picked a sweet sweet song. I'll be by Edwin McCaine (A/N: it's a shame that people don't like this song! IT ROCKS!)

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

**Loung in Potter Palace, UnderLair of Romania**

It has been three weeks, their Hogwarts letters came and before they step foot in Diagon Alley (someplace that Aura was excited to go to-for she was homeschooled and even more powerful than her brother) that she decided to tell them what she knew of her death.

" I remember Harry was there and we played catch when I saw two men-one old man and a black greasy haired man appear and throw a cutting curse at me. It did nearly kill me until nightfall when Grandpa Donnie came, saw me bleeding heavily and changed me."

Harry's eyes widened. "I remember seeing them there but I didn't know who they were!"

Draco's eyes mirrored Harry's. "I remember hearing someone scream to help his sister and I guess that was Harry. I was going to when I was hit with a memory charm."

Hermione shook her head. "I remember meeting Harry when we were eight years old when I was hit with a memory charm. I also met Luna that day."

Lily's eyes narrowed at the air. "I'm going to kill that old man."

After Harry decided to tell his parents all about Hogwarts for him, his mother was fuming while Aura was in shock.

"No, I'm going to dismember that old man and rip him apart-" she snarled when Sirius said to her, "We know Lily!"

She ignored him until James said, "Honey-you can dismember him all you want, just save some for me." It appears, that he was well beyond angry and was furious and pissed off.

"Why?" Aura asked. "Does this have to do with why you changed mom?" He nodded.

"The fucking old man stabbed her in the stomache and left her there to die until I came." his eyes were hard. "I was hunting in that part when I took a sniff in the air and smelled her blood-I thought she had scraped herself or something-I didn't know she was stabbed."

**Diagon Alley**

**Flourish and Blotts bookstore (Aura, Draco, Blaise)**

Aura had never experienced the serenity of it when she goes there and only to Gringotts, never to any of the shops and the only one that she went to was the Ice Cream shop.

She was browsing around in the bookstore with Draco when a male voice said, "Draco? I thought you died." he turned to see Blaise Zambini there, a shocked expression on his face.

"Blaise, I was shot in the gut by my father while my mother tended to her bed buddy-our Potions Master Professor Severus Snape who was paralyzed in his legs-Harry made sure that he couldn't walk again. I'm not so sure about-" he was cut off by Aura running towards him and smiling with big wide eyed innocence.

"I saw it!" she giggled. "I saw the sun! It was beautiful!" Blaise stared at her curiously.

"This is my..." he gave her a look and asked in his mind, _Will I die if I asked if you would be my girlfriend?_ She smirked and shook her head in the negative. "I'm his girlfriend, Aura Potter." she said to Blaise and shaking his hand. "You must be Blaise Zambini, right?"

He blinked. Draco took Aura in his arms and said softly, "Kitten, I think you broke him so I get to fix him. Why don't you wait in the Ice Cream parlor for me."

She smiled and said, "You better get all my books, daddy's meeting me to get my wand." and she left smiling. Draco sighed as she left.

"She's a Vampire Princess," he whispered. "And my Sire. I'm still trying to figure out our bond that we have."

**Diagon Alley**

**Ollivanders (Aura, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily)**

After going into Ollivanders she immediately noticed her parents were sitting down in a swiggly chair. Her mother smiled at her.

"Welcome to Ollivanders. Makers of fine wands since 382 BC," the old man said. "Now, Princess, I must see your wand arm."

"Right." she held out her right arm and after taking the correct measurements, he set out to find her wand.

It was fifty wands later that they found one. Ollivander smiled as he realized what wand it was.

"Rosewood, 9 1/2 inches and perfect for Transfiguration, Charms and Defense. I must say that this one also has Veela hair, a phoenix feather and a unicorn hair...it's been waiting for you."

She smiled as she held it in her arms. "I know, I've been waiting for it as well."

**Diagon Alley**

**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions (Aura, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Draco, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily)**

When Aura stepped inside she smiled as the elderly woman walked towards her and fixed her with robes, hats, cloaks, her whole school outfit and some dress robes.

"Anything for you dearies?" she asked looking at the other four. They nodded.

"I need some new robes, dress robes and the school outfit." Harry and Draco said at the same time. The girls rolled their eyes.

"We need some new robes, dress robes and the school outfit," Hermione and Luna said smiling. "Oh, for the dress robes, Luna wants hers in grey and pink while I want mine in red, white, blue, gold, green and black."

**Diagon Alley**

**Florean Fortesque's (Aura, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Draco, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily)**

Aura was licking away at her ice cream while Draco took to taking bites from her. Harry and Luna were doing the same thing. Hermione was eating her strawberry vanilla swirl ice cream while her parents and godfathers were playing checkers when a female voice said, "Hermione? I thought you died."

Hermione looked to see her ex best friends Ronald Weasley and his sister.

"Hermione honey, why don't you come home with me," Ron said sweetly. She shook her head and situated herself between Sirius and Remus who smiled at her.

Lily looked and rolled her eyes. She hoped that today wouldn't be boring but she was wrong.

"Excuse us, we were on our way out." James said smiling at them. One by one they left, making the two Weasleys angered.

**September 1, Hogwarts Express**

Harry, Hermione, Aura, Luna and Draco sat down in a compartment that was away from prying eyes. Aura had her eyes closed and a white halter top and blue jeans with some white Nikes on. She had on a diamond choker necklace with matching earrings.

Draco, first decided on a white short sleeve shirt with the words: ROCK N ROLL RULZ in green letters with white jeans when Aura said that she will not be seen in public with someone who had no fashion sense and made him wear a black button down long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black Nikes with a gold dragon/snake/lion pendant that she thought was 'perfect for him' since his name means Dragon, he is in Slytherin House (a Snake house) and was living with a bunch of people who were in Gryffindor House (a Lion House).

Hermione and Luna were the same way. Luna was wearing a beautiful periwinkle blue strapless top and blue jeans with periwinkle blue Nikes while Hermione had on a beautiful red strapless, sleeveless top, blue jeans and red Nikes.

Harry was wearing the same thing Draco was with one difference: his pendant had a Raven, Snake, Lion, Stag and Gazelle with a Dog and two Wolves and since Hermione thought was 'perfect for him' since he is in Gryffindor House to which he was one heir (a Lion house), his father could turn into a Stag, his mother could turn into a Gazelle, his godfather could turn into a Dog while Remus and Holly (secondary godfather and Sirius' wife) were Wolves, he was also an heir to Slytherin (a Snake) and he had a Ravenclaw wife (who's house was a Raven).

Life for them was just beginning.

The end of part one! And look, it was only 20 pages long!

Oh, and a poll.

How should Draco find out what bond they have?

You decide by clicking the 'GO' button when the bar says 'SUBMIT REVIEW'.

I can't wait to read them!

* * *

_** I'm getting started on Part two but here's a look.**_

**Harry snarled as he saw the Staff and he had high memories of what some did to his wife and they were not being punished.**

**---------------**

**Ron stared at Hermione who was dating Blaise Zambini and growled thinking, "She's mine and no one else's."**

**---------------**

**Ginny was angry at Harry for not even noticing her but that dumb Ravenclaw. She was going to get revenge.**

**---------------**

_**Tom,**_

_**You can bring in your troops by using the Portkey that I sent you.**_

_**Kill Potter for me please.**_

_**Albus**_

**---------------**

**Aura and Draco read the sign that said, "DANCE ON HALLOWEEN" in big bold letters.**


End file.
